


Whispers to the Moon

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Summary: Mahiru asks Kuro about the hole in the roof. (KuroMahi, Chapter 99 spoilers)
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Kudos: 36





	Whispers to the Moon

Mahiru had spent a few days in London but he was still adjusting to the different time zone. He sat in the kitchen and stared at the stars through a hole in the roof. He was curled up on the couch with a glass of water in his hands. At first, he only came down for a quick drink but he had spent an hour staring at the stars. He wondered if his uncle was safe and watching the sunrise in Japan. Was Uncle Toru as worried as he felt? Did he see his missed call yet?

Last night, the questions would’ve been like a cold wave crashing over Mahiru. He felt better after he talked with Kuro about his feelings and he reassured him that they would face his fears together. Ever since he was a child, he was afraid to be completely alone. Only his uncle and Kuro had noticed how he felt and comforted him. The words Kuro told him that morning filled him with warmth and he repeated them to the moon. “ _It’s the two of us_.”

While the conversation had helped him, it also gave him more questions that kept him up at night. Mahiru couldn’t go to talk to Kuro again because the vampire was the reason he couldn’t sleep. His feelings towards Kuro were growing and he could no longer name that they were. He certainly cared for him but, now, he felt more flustered and giddy around him. At the same time, Kuro’s presence relaxed him and made him feel at home. It was difficult to describe why Kuro caused so many feelings within him.

Mahiru looked down at the glass of water and the moon was partially reflected in the water. The moon’s light colour made him think of Kuro more and a blush rose onto his cheeks. He didn’t want his feelings to complicate their friendship and he thought it was best if he dealt with them by himself. He thought of his talk with Youtarou when they prepared a picnic. _You’ll always be able to hear the voice of a friend. Aren’t you and Kuro the same?_

A short week ago, Mahiru would’ve easily agreed with him. He thought of the short phase he learned in his English class. “ _I like you, Kuro. Kimi ga suki desu_.”

“Did you say my name?” The voice behind Mahiru made his heart jump into his throat. He almost dropped his water in shock but a hand reached over his shoulder to catch the cup. Mahiru turned his head slightly and his face was close to Kuro’s. He could feel his body heat through his clothes. Mahiru’s cheeks were flushed but Kuro’s expression was difficult to read. “What did you say earlier?”

“Umm… _Tsuki ga kirei desu! The moon is pretty, Kuro_.” Mahiru quickly thought of the lie. He hoped the two phases were similar enough that Kuro wouldn’t question him. “We’re in London so I was trying to remember all the phases I learned in English class. It’s difficult to communicate without knowing the language. I would’ve paid more attention in class if I knew I would be magically teleported here one day.”

“You don’t have to worry about that. We’re always together and I can translate things for you. Then again, it would be weird for you to be whispering to your cat in public. The sun is troublesome for vampires like me.” Kuro handed his cup back to him and then moved around the couch to sit beside him. He woke up alone in their room and he was worried that Mahiru was having doubts again. He went to search for him and found him sitting beneath the hole in the roof.

“I think it’s less that you’re a vampire and more that you’re a NEET.” He jokingly poked Kuro’s forehead and grinned up at him. The worry he felt disappeared when he was with Kuro and everything became clear. Mahiru relaxed and he was able to be himself. “The sun isn’t that bad, is it, Kuro?”

“I guess not.” Kuro said and looked down at Mahiru. He would compare Mahiru to the sun for his warm smile and guiding light but he was much more beautiful. He noticed the black shirt he wore and he leaned closer to him until his nose tickled his neck. His action surprised Mahiru and he worried that he would be able to hear his heart racing. “Is that another of Gear’s shirts? There’s a faint scent.”

“I didn’t want to sleep in dirty clothes and I asked Youtarou if I could borrow a shirt. We weren't able to pack for this trip so I don’t have any of my own clothes to wear.” He explained. Kuro knew his words were reasonable but he couldn’t help but feel a little jealous. “Youtarou told me that they were updating this place to eventually move here. I’m surprised they added curtains before fixing the roof.”

“The only one who can hold a grudge longer than Hyde is Gear. Before I left London to travel to Japan, I promised to help him repair that hole. I never came back to fix it.” While Kuro smiled, it was tainted by a shadow from the past. Mahiru could guess the reason he went to Japan and never returned. He wrapped his arms around Kuro’s waist and comforted him silently.

“You talked with Hyde and mended your relationship with him. Maybe you can do the same with Gear.” He said. Mahiru could only imagine the loneliness he must’ve experienced after Sensei’s death since he isolated himself out of guilt. Kuro had filled his side with warmth and Mahiru wanted to return his kindness. He would always stay by his side and he wanted to help him mend his relationship with others.

“I talked with him before the picnic. We made up.” He told him and Mahiru’s eyes widened slightly. His surprise quickly softened into a proud smile. Kuro continued, “Gear changed a lot from who he was back then. He was indifferent to humans and he didn’t allow himself to be close to them. Humans have short lives compared to us. Now he has Youtarou.”

“I didn’t know you back then but I think you’ve changed too, Kuro. You used to avoid facing your siblings yet you spoke to Gear properly.” Kuro wondered if Mahiru knew that he was the reason he had grown so much. He gave him the confidence to confront his past. If he was hurt, Mahiru would hold him and comfort him.

Mahiru looked up at the moon and leaned his head against Kuro’s shoulder. “You don’t have to tell me about your past if it’s painful. I’m curious why there’s a hole in the ceiling though. I hope it wasn’t caused by Gear throwing you through it. He did attack you when we first visited his townhouse.”

“It was a cooking accident.” He began to tell him about the hole in the roof and Mahiru laughed along with his story. His giggle was light yet it was able to make his heart shiver. Eventually, Mahiru’s eyes fluttered close and his breathing slowed to an even pace. He fell asleep against his shoulder and Kuro reached up to brush his brown hair from his face.

He considered carrying Mahiru back to the room so he could sleep comfortably on the bed. The relaxed expression he had made Kuro pause because he didn’t want to disturb his sleep. He took off his jacket to place it over him. Then he adjusted their position on the couch so Mahiru could be more comfortable. In his sleep, Mahiru cuddled closer against his body.

“The moon is pretty.” Kuro repeated the words Mahiru had said when he walked down the stairs. “And I like you too, Mahiru.”


End file.
